1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of this invention relates to appliances to facilitate cleaning of floors within homes and businesses and more particularly to a combination trash receptacle, dustpan and broom. The dustpan and broom can be removed from the trash receptacle and utilized to collect loose debris which is to be deposited within the trash receptacle.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Common appliances for collecting of loose debris are a broom and a dustpan. Loose debris is normally swept from a floor onto a dustpan and then the loose debris is carried in the dustpan and then is deposited from the dustpan to within a trash receptacle. The broom and the dustpan may be stored at a location which is not convenient relative to the trash receptacle, causing many trips to same.
In an effort to make the collecting and storing of trash convenient, it has been common to incorporate a dustpan in conjunction with a trash receptacle. The dustpan may actually be part of the trash receptacle and function as a lid to close the trash receptacle during the time it is not being used. The lid is to be removable from the trash receptacle and utilizable as a dustpan. However, in the past, such combined trash receptacles and dustpans have not been designed to function in the most efficient manner.
Also, trash receptacles of the prior art have been known to include a broom with the broom being mounted on the side of the trash receptacle. However, such attachment of a broom to the side of the trash receptacle is not attractive in appearance which makes the combined trash receptacle and broom unappealing. Also, the trash receptacle with the attached broom locates the broom in such a manner that it can interfere with the depositing of trash within the trash receptacle.